


Evelyn's Regret

by KameronWolf666



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Basically is the canonical scene but like, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Guns, I literally can't tag I'm so sorry, I might do more scenes but for now this is it, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Short One Shot, Shows what Evelyn was thinking, Suicide, Technically implied suicide, Zip Ties, y'know written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: This is basically the suicide scene but I wrote what I think she sorta saw I guess?? It's not great but I hope y'all enjoy
Kudos: 1





	Evelyn's Regret

* * *

Michael stood with the gun pointed towards her. Will the zip tie on there would be no way out of this, and the way he was talking, it seemed like her job in miami was short lived. 

Her eyes glued to the ground she continued to talk "Michael-"  
He didn't stop at first, only shutting his mouth when she gave him this- look.   
He lowered the gun, just a smidge.  
Her eyes lingered on his, icy and blue, with this little tiny bit of sadness in them.  
"If- if circumstances were different"  
She shoved her hands farther into her lap "do you think things might have been.."  
He was silent for awhile before he finally spoke again   
"not in this life"  
She couldn't get herself to look at him, not now, not after this. She shifted her seat on the railing. Her eyes shown sadness, something from deep inside that Michael couldn't understand. She gave him a sad smile before she finally spoke up again  
"then see you in the next one"   
she slipped off the railing into the open air,  
the rush filling her with a sense of peace.

_Maybe- maybe, just maybe, she'd see Michael in another life. One where they hadn't met like this, one where things were different._  
  
Then things went dark 


End file.
